nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Bermuda
Achievements There are seven Achievements with 180G to obtain. *"Unexpected Assistance"-10G- Trick the Zombie Whale into taking out a group of Zombies. *"Moby Dick"-25G- Take down the Zombie Whale in one shot with the Harpoon Turret. *"No Armbands Required"-15G- Survive the flooding of a breached area and successfully restore it. *"The Beasts Below"-25G- Awaken the Terrors in Deck 20. *"Masterful Plan"-75G- Uncover the truth about the role of the Bermuda Triangle. *"I'm Batman"-10G- Craft the Grappling Hook. *"Clear Water, Safe Sailing"-20G- Kill the Zombie Whale before it can breach any areas. Map Details The Map is called Bermuda '''and takes place directly after you complete the Easter Egg in '''Facilty 41. It features the Original 4 characters and is set on a Boat caught in a Superstorm in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. The Map is rainy and shaky, waves often rocking the Boat making it hard to run in a straight line, and is a strong tint of Azure blue. The rain takes the place of the Fog in previous maps, it's very thick and loud, quickly becoming annoying but it can be cleared by completing the Easter Egg. Probably the most shocking and obvious gimmick of the Map is the Zombie Whale, which will appear randomly and can hit the Boat, tearing large holes in it, or if you're clever, taking out a group of Zombies, rewarding you with a nice 10G Achievement. It will make a very loud Whale song indicating that it has risen from the water, this will give the Player a brief amount of time to take care of it before it tears a hole in the Ship, flooding that area and making it extremely difficult to maneuver through, though the Areas can be restored with a switch. The Whale is very strong and will take multiple appearances of it to take down for good, when it has been shot enough it will disappear for a few rounds, but once it's been taken down for good, you will be rewarded with a Bonfire Sale, making the Pack-A-Punch 1000 Points to buy, and 500 the second time. The Boat, despite being, well, a boat, is actually very large and has various decks and areas to explore. It is a wrecked Ship thought to of been used from the Navy but destroyed when the Rockets hit; Despite it's state it hasn't sunk, and it has been infested by Zombies. You start out on the back of it near the edge, and as you progress you will be able to access the front, the sides and all 20 Decks. The Decks are quite small and narrow, numbered based on how low you go. They are mostly covered in debree and water leaks but the outside is large and open, various debree scattered but still easy to maintain a strong train of Zombies. Deck 20 is the last area you will be able to unlock, but it features a nasty Secret 'that is optional to unveil or not, though the secret is required for the Easter Egg. 'Areas: Area 1: *'Starting Area' *'The Bridge' *'The Bar' *'Outside (left)' *'Outside (right)' *'Poop Deck' *'Quarter Deck' *'Outlook Tower' Area 2: *'Deck 1' *'Deck 2' *'Deck 3' *'Control Room' *'Deck 4' *'Deck 5' *'Deck 6' *'Labratories' *'Deck 7' *'Deck 8' *'Deck 9' *'Deck 10' (Further Areas only Accessable with an''' Air Tank') '''Area 3:' *'Deck 11' *'Deck 12' *'Deck 13' *'Library' *'Gym room' *'Deck 14' *'Deck 15 ' (Further Areas only accessable with a full Diving Suit) Area 4: *'Deck 16' *'Deck 17' *'Deck 18' *'Deck 19' *'Engine Room' *'Captain's Quarters' *'Deck 20 '(Final level) New Craftable Items The Map features a few new Craftable Items, one will give you an Achievement, whilst the others will only assist you in various ways. '''Grappling Hook: '''Gives you a 10G Achievement when Crafted. It can be used to zip across areas at vast speeds allowing for a quick escape from the Zombies, but is quite limited for the Areas you can use it in. '''Air Tank: '''Allows you to breathe in the various sections of Area 3, where you will not be able to access otherwise due to the air shortage. '''Diving Suit: '''An upgraded version of the Air Tank, it allows you to access Area 4, which is heavily flooded in most areas. '''Harpoon Turret: '''A gun with 2 Shots, which is hard to craft and doesn't seem like it's useful, unless you hit the Zombie Whale with it. It will take it out in one shot! It also features some weapons from the previous Maps: The Zombie Shield, the Turret and the Electro Guard. Obtainable Weapons A new wonder weapon will be making an appearance... Picture will deput at May 1st. Bermuda has pretty much all of the Weapons from the previous maps, the Ray Gun is back, same as always. Easter Egg ... (Note- Will be updated soon) Category:Fanon